Ant Man
Es una pelicula de AS. Historia. En una Avioneta de carga de Pym Technologies Piloto:Asi que esto lleva equipo tecnologico? Co Piloto:Asi es,Algo escuche de que cargamos algo de tecnologia y algo cara por cierto Piloto:Bien comienza a sustarme llevar esto Co Piloto:Casi llegamos,Nada puede salir mal Piloto:Hey,Tranquilo novato nunca digas eso,Siempre salte todo mal cuando se dice eso Una sombra cubre a la Avioneta por arriba Se escucha un golpe sobre la avioneta,Algo comienza a hacer un oyo sobre la Avioneta Piloto:Wow,Wow,Wow que fue eso? En la zona donde esta el cargamento uno de los guardias apunta a algo que entro a la avioneta Guardia:Alto ahi! Este resulta ser Death Adder Guardia:Pero que eres? Death Adder:Llamame Death Adder Death Adder golpea al Guardia Otro Guardia llega,Al llegar Death Adder no esta Guardia:Hay alguien ahi? Algo golpea por la espalda al Guarde este resulta ser Bushmaster Bushmaster:Por la espalda Otros 2 guardias llegan,Bushamaster ya no esta Guardia:Que paso aqui? Guardia 02:Llama al Piloto que aterrisen esto Rattler salta por la espalda de un Guardia y con su cola ahorca a un Guardia Guardia 02:Alto! Constrictor aparece y golpea al Guardia en el rostro dejandolo inconsiente Costrictor:Faltan dos Death Adder esta en la zona de control con los Pilotos inconsientes Death Adder:Llamen al Rey Cobra,Estamos listos El Avion deja caer varios cables que toman a la Avioneta y la hala llevandolo En el Avion esta el Rey Cobra sonriendo Rey Cobra:Excelente Ant Man and the Wasp Varios autos de policia siguen a 3 camionetas negras De una de las camionetas se asoma un hombre el cual lanza una granada La granada explota destruyendo el camino por el cual pasarian los Autos de Policia Hombre:Eso es todo hombre!...Pero que!? Algo parecido a una bola de tierra se acerca al hombre Un ejercito de hormigas toma al hombre y lo lanza fuera de la camioneta Montando una hormiga va Ant Man tras las camionetas Ant Man:Vamos a por todos Hombre:Que fue eso?,Que saco a Dan del auto? Hombre 02:No lo se Hombre 03:Quiza los Vengadores Hombre:Ningun Vengador es invisible Hombre 02:Quiza los 4 Fantasticos... Hombre 03:Altooooo! Varias hormigas se colocan en el retrovisor tapando la vista de el conductor haciendo que se estrelle en un poste Ant Man:Bien,Faltan 2 Ant Man se dirije hacia otra camioneta Un hombre de la camioneta comienza a disparar al ejercito e hormigas que vas tras el Ant Man esquiva los disparos Ant Man:Mi turno De su brazo Ant Man dispara un pequeño explosivo que destruye una de las llantas de la camioneta La camioneta se estrella contra un auto Ant Man:Bien,Solo falta uno Ant Man se distrae y la camioneta va directo a el Ant Man:Cielos! La Camioneta golpea a Ant Man y a las hormigas dejandolos en el suelo A lo lejos se observa un destello amarillo llendo hacia la camioneta,Resulta ser Wasp Wasp golpea el retrovisor rompiendolo Wasp lanza piquetes a los hombres dentro de la camioneta Wasp se hace grande y sale de la camioneta Ant Man se hace grande Wasp:De verdad,Que harias sin mi? Ant Man:Esta era mi mision Janet,No deberias estar ocupada con tus super amigos? Wasp:Tuve un rato libre Ant Man:Bien,Yo no tengo ratos libres Ant Man se da la vuelta Wasp:Habia rumores de que estuvieras de regreso,Veo que son ciertos Ant Man:No regrese Wasp:Entonces que hacias aqui intentando detener a estos tipos? Ant Man:Quiza regrese pero solo a mi manera Wasp:Ja! Ant Man:Intento ayudar de alguna manera a arrglar el daño que cause con Ultron Wasp:Ven conmigo,Juntos podriam.... Ant Man se encoje y se sube a una hormiga voladora Wasp:Bien En una estacion antigua de trenes,El armamento robado de Pym Technologies esta siendo escaneado por el Rey cobra La Sociedad serpiente esta con el Rey cobra (Rattler,Bushmaster,Death Adder y Constrictior) Rey cobra:Todo esto es muy interesante Rattler:Sirve para lo que lo queremos? Rey Cobra:Claro que sirve,Dehecho con esto podemos terminar lo que iniciamos hace mucho Viper llega Viper:Preparen todo porque los juegos ya comenzaron! Viper sonrie dejando ver sus colmillos En el apartamento de Hank,Hank se encuentra arreglando el casco de el traje en compañia de algunas Hormigas Hank:Es lo mismo que cuando me hago pequeño,Solo que al contrario Hank toma el cinturon del traje y comienza a desarmarlo Hank:Vamos mas profundo En la Torre de los Vengadores Janet esta comiendo helado en su habitacion mientras ve una foto de Ella y Hank Janet:Vamos,Es solo un hombre mas Janet lanza un piquete a la foto ocacionando que se queme Janet:Bien,No hay peligro,Parte de el equipo esta en una mision,Es obvio lo que debo de hacer En un centro comercial Janet esta de compras con Sharon Carter Sharon se esta provando unos lentes de sol Janet:Wow,De verdad te quedan Di vi nos! Sharon:Vamos no se me ven bien Janet:Claro que se te ven bien,Solo mirate en un espejo Sharon se mira un espejo Janet:Lo ves?,Ven,Ahora vamos que probarnos ropa Sharon:Vamos Janeeeeeet Comienza a escucharse la cancion de Katy Perry "Hot N cold" Janet se toma una Selfie con Sharon con su ropa nueva Janet:Estoy segura que ese vestido le encantara a Steve Sharon:Osh y porque deberia de gustarle a el? Janet:Eh visto como se miran Sharon Sharon:No se si me quiera,Creo que entre el y Nat hay algo Janet:No lo creo,Vennnnn mira esooooo! Janet corre a ver un par de vestidos Janet se prueba los vestidos y se ve en el espejo Sharon se prueba varios vestidos Mas tarde Sharon y Janet estan en una silla viendo pasar a los chicos Sharon:Mira esoooooo Janet:Buuuuuuuum Mas tarde Janet y Sharon se estan provando varios zapatos Sharon:Wow,Janet de verdad te ves genial con esos zapatos Janet:Oh,Gracias Sharon!,Creo que me los llevare Mas tarde Janet y Sharon caminan por el centro comercial mientras comen un helado Janet:Pero bien digamos que solo hay 3 hombre en el planeta Spiderman,Vision y Tony Sharon:Es algo dificl,Vision es un robot?,Y valla que el traje rojo hace que Spidey se vea muy bien pero vamos Tony tiene una barba sensual Janet:Debo decir que es cierto,Sabes a quien se le ve mejor el traje? Sharon:Ah quien? Janet:Pietro luce realmente bien con el traje azul Sharon:Valla que si,Pero Spidey se ve mejor Janet y Sharon comienzan a reirse En al apartamento de Hank,Hank trabaja en el cituron de el traje de Ant Man Hank:De verdad no tienes que venir tan seguido Atras de Hank esta Vision de modo intangible Vision:Solo me preocupo por ti Hank:Deberias saber que estoy bien Vision:No hablas,Como se supone que deberia saberlo? Hank:Vienes a algo en particular? Vision:Si,Me gustaria decir que vengo a algo bueno pero no Hank:Que ocurre Vision:En estos momentos estoy transmitiendo informacion a tu portatil,No sabemos mucho de ellos,Se hacen llamar la sociedad serpiente HanK:Porque me dices esto a mi y no a tus super amigos? Vision:Porque se trata de informacion de Pym Technologies y no creo que quieras que los Avengers interfieran,Una avioneta que cargaba tecnologia fue secuestrada ayer,Horas antes fue robado un Avion del ejercito,Unas aparentes serpientes gigantes lo hicieron Hank:La sociedad serpiente? Vision:Es probable Hank:Voy a poner todo en este caso Vision:Si,Bien,Tengo que irme Hank:Espera.... Vision se detiene Hank:Gracias Vision sonrie Vision se va Hank abre el archivo que Vision le dio En el archivo hay posibles direcciones y nombres Hank:Hora de comenzar la busqueda Comienza a escucharse la cancion de Toto "Hold the line" Antman esta espiando a unos hombres Todo lo que los hombres dicen Antman lo graba Hombre:Hay un intruso! Antman se hace grande y comienza a luchar contra los hombres dejandolos inconsientes En una bodega se estan traficando armas con algunas partes de la tecnologia robada de Pym Technologies Antman llega montando una hormiga,Envia a las hormigas hacia el cargamento de armas y estas se llevan el cargamento Los traficantes comienzan a disparar a las hormigas Antman se hace grande y comienza una batalla con los traficantes Antman:Sera mejor que me den una buena explicacion de como consiguieron esas armas Antman deja fuera de combate a todos los hombres menos al lider Lider:No se nada lo juro Varias hormigas se suben a la ropa de el Lider y comienzan a morderlo Antman:Hablaras? Lider:Las compre,Le llaman Viper Antman:Debes tener contacto con tus vendedores,Diles que Antman los esta buscando Lider:Si,Si,Yo les dire! Antman:Que les quede claro que no estoy jugando En otra parte se esta llevando acabo un negocio entre 2 personas Antman observa a lo lejos Hombre de traje verde:Podemos venderle equipamiento bueno Hombre:El precio que quiere es alto Hombre del traje verde:Valdra la pena se lo aseguro Antman se hace grande y aparece justo delante de el hombre de traje verde Antman:Yo estoy interesando en el armamento,Armamento construido con mi tecnologia,Oh me equivoco? El hombre se va corriendo Hombre del traje verde:Estas ultimas semanas te has encargado de arruinar nuestros negocios Antman:De nada,Quzia un 50% de las ganancias deberia ser mio,Considerando que es mi tecnologia Hombre del traje verde:Deberiamos discuitir eso El hombre del traje verde comienza a transformarse en una serpiente gigante,Este resulta ser el Rey cobra Antman:Valla que eres mas feo en persona Comienza una batalla entre el Rey cobra y Antman Antman se ecoje y corre por el brazo de el Rey cobre,Se hace grande y golpea su rostro El Rey cobra toma a Antman con sus brazos y lo lanza contra un muro Rey cobra:Voy a acabar contigo Antman! Antman:No estes tan seguro Antman se lanza sobre el rey cobra,Se enocoje y se hace grande causando un fuerte golpe en el torso de el Rey cobra Comienza una batalla a puños entre el Rey cobra y Antman Antman coloca un explosivo en el torso del Rey cobra ocacionando que este caiga herido Antman:Dime donde esta el resto Rey cobra:Nosotros lo buscaremos Un helicoptero llega,Comienza a disparar hacia Antman Antman se encoje y se cubre de los disparos El Rey cobra sube al helicoptero Antman ve hacia el helicoptero mientras este se va a maxima velocidad El helcoptero llega al muelle donde El Rey cobra y Bushmaster bajan de el y entran a una alcantarilla Bushmaster:Pelea bien? Rey cobra:Lo deje ganar para que se sintiera seguro,Es un gran peligro,Debemos destruirlo Bushmaster:Podemos mandarlo atacar Rey cobra:Quiero 2 misiles en su apartamento esta misma noche Bushmaster:Asi sera El Rey cobra y Bushmaster llegan a una estacion de tren abandonada En el apartamento de Hank Hank sale de ducharse y se coloca su pijama Hank toma su telefono y hace una llamada Vision(Telefono):Hank? Hank:Vision,Hoy enfrente a uno de ellos,Son reales Vision (Telefono):La sociedad serpiente? Hank:Si,Estan planeando algo grande no estan vendiendo el armamento por dinero,Lo cambian por partes de tecnologia aun mas grandes,Algunas son pirateteria de Osborn y Stark Vision (Telefono):Sabes donde estan? Hank:No,Casi obtengo la ubicacion pero escapo el tipo,Dijo que me buscaria Vision (Telefono):Hank,Debes tener cuidado,Ellos son terroristas Hank:Lo tendre,Si logro encontrar su ubicacion te avisare...Pero que!? Vision (Telefono):Hank?,Pasa algo? Hank:Vision!,2 Misiles vien... Un misil se estrella en el apartamento de Hank Hank sale volando hacia una pared Hank:No! El traje de Antman explota Hank intenta salir corriendo,Corre hacia una zone donde se encuentra el cinturon que arrglaba Hank se coloca el Cinturon y al aparetarlo varias particulas lo rodean y lo cubren de un traje similar al de Antman Antman se encoje El apartamento explota y termina en ruinas Antman esta callendo por la ventana,Una hormiga voladora lo atrapa Antman inconsiente es llevando por la hormiga hacia un lugar seguro Desde la estacion de tren,El Rey cobra observa por una pantalla la explosion de el departamento de Hank El Rey cobra sonrie Un helicoptero del Daily bugle esta grabando la explosion J.Jameson:Dos misiles impactados en un rascielos.... En la torre de Los Venagdores,Janet y Vision ven desde el televisor lo ocurrido Janet:Vamos! Janet toma su chaqueta y sale corriendo Vision va atras de Janet En los escombros del apartamento,Horas mas tarde Los bomberos esta sacando todos los escombros Janet esta viendo los escombros del apartamento,Janet encuentra el caso de Antman destruido Janet se tira al suelo y comienza a llorar Vision:Jan?,El aun puede estar vivo es habil Janet:No!,El solo tenia un traje y es este,El traje esta destruido,Esta quemado! Vision agacha la mirada y abraza a Janet Janet:Voy a encontrar al responsable,Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga La mirada de Janet se llena de odio En una base secreta en medio de el mar Hank esta herido,Apenaz puede manerse despierto Hank ve en el televisor las noticias J.Jameson:Solo hay una baja en este suceso,El cientifico Hank Pym mejor conocido como el heroe Antman murio tras la explosion,Los Vengadores ya estan en la escena y no quieren dar detalles Hank:Asi esta mejor,Nadie debe saber que sigo vivo Una hormiga ve a Hank Hank:No,Nisiquiera Janet Hank cierra los ojos En la estacion de tren abandonada la Sociedad serpiente celebra Viper:Ahora si,Nadie podra evitar que nuestros planes sucedan En la computadora de Viper se ven planos para construir el Aparato Ganali En un cementerio,La gente esta reunida mientras se lleva acabo el funeral de Hank Janet,Esta con Sharon llorando Vision,Steve,Natasha,Wanda y Pietro estan atras de Janet y Sharon Se esta enterrando un ataud con los restos de el traje de Antman Hank esta en la base secreta viendo desde la tv su entierro En el entierro,Las personas comienzan a retirarse Janet y Vision estan en la tumba de Hank Janet:Ultimos informes dicen que Antman estuvo desintegrando una banda de criminales,Voy a buscar respuestas acerca de esto Vision:Janet,Ya viste lo que le hicieron a Hank,No lo hagas Janet:Tengo que hacerlo,Por Hank Vision agacha la mirada Janet:No regresare a la torre,No hasta encontrar al culpable Vision:Pero Janet.... Janet:No quiero que el Cap venga con sus discursos,No ahora Janet se va,Vision queda solo en la tumba de Hank En la base secreta de Hank,Hank se esta levantando de la cama Hank:Tengo que ir por ellos,No importa el precio Hank toma el cinturon que contiene el traje Provisional de Ant Man Hank:Esto aun no esta terminado,Podria correr peligro usando esto Una hormiga ve a Hank Hank:Sabes Anthonny,Quiza tienes razon Hank baja por unos escalones y entra a una habitacion secreta En un tubo de cristal hay un chaleco negro Hank:Hora de activar el plan YJ Hank sonrie Es de noche,En un embarcadero Wasp esta espiando a dos hombres de traje verde Wasp se encoje y comienza a escuchar la conversacion de los hombres Hombre 01:Dijeron que estarian aqui Un barco llega Hombre 02:Aqui estan Varios traficantes bajan de el barco con contenedor Hombre 01:Eso es? Traficante:Si,Es el contenedor de gases,Una copia exacta de el que tenia Oscorp Hombre 02:Bien Los hombres de traje verde le entregan a los Traficantes un maletin con armas Una bala amarilla golpea el maletin con Armas,El maletin explota Wasp ve hacia lo lejos intentando identificar al responsable de lanzar la bala Uno de los hombres del traje verde se convierte en Death Adder Death:Vamonos de aqui! El hombre de traje verde se convierte en Constrictior Death Adder y Constrictior escapan con el contenedor de gases Wasp intenta seguirlos pero decide ir por el hombre que lanzo la bala El hombre identifica a Wasp y salta a un edificio mientras Wasp lo sigue Wasp:Vamos detente! El hombre salta hacia otro edificio,Wasp lo sigue El hombre corre y comienza a escalar una antena Wasp sigue al hombre volando En lo alto de la torre Wasp ve al hombre mientras la Luz de la antena lo alumbra El hombre tiene un traje Amarillo con una chaqueta negra Wasp:Quien eres? Yellow Jacket:Yellow Jacket Yellow Jacket ve hacia abajo de la antena,Se lanza Yellow Jacket comienza a volar por la Ciudad Wasp sigue a Yellow Jacket Comienza a escucharse la Cancion de Maroon 5 "Animals" Yellow Jacket da varias vueltas por los edificios Wasp sigue a Yellow Jacket Yellow Jacket:No deberias estar espiando a esos criminales Wasp:Tengo que Wasp lanza varios piquetes de avispa a Yellow Jacket Yellow Jacket esquiva los piquetes y le lanza a Wasp de sus manos rayos Wasp:Agg Wasp esquiva los rayos Yellow Jacket sube lo mas alto que puede Wasp sigue a Yellow Jacket Wasp:Tu porque los espiabas? Yellow Jacket vuela mas rapido hacia la ciudad Wasp sigue a Yellow Jacket Yellow Jacket:Enserio vuelas rapido Wasp:Valla,Gracias Yellow Jacket:No lo suficiente Yellow Jacket desaparece entre los edificios Wasp:Valla Yellow Jacket llega a la base secreta en medio de el mar Yellow Jacket entra a la base y presiona un boton en su chaleco El traje desaparece,Solo queda el chaleco Hank:Ella no debe meterse! Hank golpea un muro Hank:Y ahora tienen una pieza mas! Hank vuelve a golpear el muro En la ciudad Wasp llega al departamento de Sharon Janet:Gracias por dejarme quedar aqui Sharon Sharon:No me des las gracias Janet Janet:Mi unica amiga era Carol pero parece que esta muy ocupada en sus asuntos de la Capitana Marvel Sharon:Lo entiendo Janet:El hombre de el traje amarillo,Yellow Jacket,El pudo ser quien envio los misiles al apartamento de Hank Sharon:Quiza,Pero lo dudo Janet:Es sospechoso,Lo voy a volver a encontrar y esta vez no escapara En la estacion de trenes abandonada,Death Adder y Constrictior llegan Viper:Lo tienen? Death Adder:La pregunta ofende Constrictior le entrega a Viper el contenedor de gases al Rey cobra Rey cobra:Perfecto Viper:Casi esta listo,Una vez este listo seremos inparables,Todo el mundo estara bajo nuestros pies Constrictior:Cuando llega la proxima carga? Viper:La tendremos mañana Rey cobra:Bien Al fondo de Viper se observa una maquina casi terminada En el departamento de Sharon Janet esta en su laptop investigando varios datos Sharon que acerca a Janet Sharon:En que trabajas? Janet:Estoy buscando datos sobre los hombres que encontre contrabandeando Sharon:Los que se pusieron verdes? Janet:Si,Estoy seguro de haber visto sus rostros en algun otro lado En la laptop de Janet aparece la foto de un hombre Janet:Lo tengo!,Es Roland Burroughs desaparecio hace varios años,Nunca lo encontraron Sharon:Y el era....? Janet:Policia,Solo un dia no volvio Sharon:Muy raro no? Janet:Demasiado,Ire por respuestas mañana en la mañana En el fondo de el mar,En la base de Hank Yellow Jacket esta investigando sobre la Sociedad Serpiente Al dia siguiente en una estacion de policias Janet llega a pedir informacion a un policia Policia:Buenos dias señorita,Puedo ayudarla en algo? Janet:Si,Estoy buscando informacion sobre un oficial,Su nombre es Roland Burroughs desaparecio hace tiempo Policia:Lo siento,No podemos ayudarla con ese tipo de informacion El Policia se va Janet se da la vuelta y se va Mas tarde,Wasp esta entrando a la estacion de policia Wasp:Si la inforacion no viene,Yo ire a ella Wasp entra a una oficina llena de documentos Wasp busca documentos sobre Roland Burroughs Uno de los documentos contiene una foto de Roland con su compañero Wasp:Y el quien es? En otro documento encuentra informacion sobre el compañero de Roland Wasp guarda la foto de Roland con su compañero En una vieja casa en Queen Janet toca la puerta Un hombre en silla de ruedas le abre la puerta a Janet Hombre:Si? Janet:Buenas tardes señor,Soy Janet Van Dyne y vengo a hacerle unas preguntas Hombre:No tengo tiempo Janet:Porfavor,Estoy investigando sobre su compañero,Roland El rostro de el hombre se llena de ira Hombre:Es un maldito traidor!,Porque le ayudaria? Janet:Tengo entendido que eran amigos Hombre:El cobarde decido irse por el camino facil Janet:Camino facil? Hombre:Quiero que atrapen a ese maldito Janet:Si me ayuda podre encontrarlo El hombre invita a Janet a entrar Janet toma asiento en el sofa Hombre:Hace casi 2 años en una operacion que tenia como objetivo atrapar a una criminal conocida como Viper Janet:Aja... Hombre:Ella nos secuestro,Todo era un plan hecho por ella queria que nos unieramos a un proyecto de super humanos,Pero yo me negue,Roland sin embargo acepto,Yo logre escapar pero Roland me encontro,El mismo me corto las piernas,El ya no es Roland es un mounstro,Viper hizo de el un mounstro,Un hombre serpiente Voz:Ya has hablado mucho viejo amigo Death Adder aparece disparando al hombre en el cuello Death Adder:Quiza no debi haberte dejado vivir Janet:Tu! Death Adder:No estoy solo Constrictior,El rey cobra y Bushmaster entran a la casa Janet:Quienes son?,Quien es Viper? Constrictior toma a Janet con sus cables Rey cobra:No vas a volver a meterte en nuestros planes Janet se encoje dejando de ver el traje de Wasp Wasp rodea a Consttictior lanzandole piquetes de avispa por la espalda Wasp se hace grande y golpea a Death Adder Bushmaster:Matenla! Bushmaster saca sus navajas y comienza una pelea Wasp se encoje y lanza piquetes a Bushmaster Wasp:(Son demasiados,Debo irme),Bien chicos no creen que son muchos para una simple chica? Rey cobra:Ni tan simple Death Adder:No dejen que escape,Sabe mucho Wasp se hace grande y lanza varios piquetes en la cara de Death Adder Wasp:Roland,Voy a regresar por ti Bushmaster toma a Wasp por el cuello Wasp se encoje y se hace grande golpeando el rostro de Bushmaster Wasp:Diganle a Viper que sus dias estan contados! Rey cobra:No la dejen ir! Wasp vuelva hacia la salida de la casa Wasp:Me hubiera gustado seguir la pelea pero son muy peligrosos,Quiza son humanos mutados,Tengo que encontrar a la Serpiente mayor,Viper Wasp vuela hacia la ciudad En la estacion de tren abandonada La Sociedad serpiente llega con Viper Viper:Donde esta Wasp? Rey cobra:Escapo Viper:Que!? Death Adder:Me encanrge de mi compañero,Pero Wasp escapo Viper:Que tanto sabe? Bushmaster:Sabe lo que fuimos antes,Sabe de usted Viper:Debemos asegurarnos de que no nos moleste,Almenos hasta que nuestro plan halla dado frutos,La ultima pieza llego hoy Rey cobra:La maquina estara terminanda en breves Viper:Cuando la maquina este terminada expandire mi poder a toda la ciudad! Esta atardeciendo,Yellow Jacket esta en un callejon buscando informacion sobre la Sociedad serpiente Yellow jacket tiene a un hombre en sus brazos Yellow:Habla!,Que sabes de la Sociedad serpiente Hombre:Son solo una leyenda,Lo juro! Yellow:Que sabes!? Hombre:Operan en una estacion de metro,Eso dicen Yellow:Habla! Yellow Jacket lanza al hombre contra un muro Wasp esta atras de Yellow Jacket Wasp:No eres muy duro con ellos? Yellow:No deberia importarte Wasp:Quiza no,Pero alguien importante murio y tu eres sospechoso Yellow:No teno nada que ver Wasp:Porque tan concentrado en la sociedad serpiente? Yellow:No son tus asuntos Wasp:Estacion de metro,Eso deberia ayudarme Yellow:Escucha niña!,No son tus asuntos,No te metas! Wasp toma de el brazo a Yellow Jacket Wasp:Puedo matarte si yo quiero,Vas a venir conmigo y responderas mis preguntas Yellow:No le tengo miedo a un hada Wasp:Tengo grandes amigos Yellow Jacket sonrie Yellow Jacket da una cachetada a Wasp dejandola en el suelo Wasp:Te metiste con el hada equivocada Wasp toma a Yellow Jacket de el cuello y lo lleva hasta lo alto de un edificio Yellow Jacket intenta volar lejos pero Wasp lo toma de el cuello lo estrella contra el suelo Wasp lanza piquetes de avispa a Yellow Jacket Yellow Jacket toma un arma que tiene en su cinturon y dispara a Wasp Wasp se encoje y esquiva los disparos Comienza una batalla entre Wasp y Yellow Jacket Wasp:Voy a acabarte Yellow Jacket:Intentalo Wasp vuelve a su tamaño normal y golpea a Yellow Jacket en la cara Yellow Jacket toma de las alas a Wasp y la golpea en el estomago Wasp cae al suelo inconsiente Yellow Jacket agacha la mirada Yellow:Lo siento Yellow Jacket se va volando La pantalla se oscurse Sharon llega corriendo hasta el lugar donde Wasp esta herida Wasp esta escondida detras de un edificio Sharon ayuda a Wasp a caminar Sharon:Quien hizo esto? Wasp:Yellow Jacket Sharon mira hacia el cielo confundida y se lleva a Wasp En el departamento de Sharon Janet esta en una cama,Sharon la ve Janet:Gracias Sharon:No hay de que Janet:Es muy fuerte,Pero puedo detenerlo Sharon:No volveras Janet:Tengo que,Ese hombre,Estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Hank Sharon:No puedo detenerte,Pero puedo ayudarte Janet:No Sharon,Asi esta bien Sharon:Que vas a hacer? Janet:La Sociedad serpiente se encuentra ubicada en una estacion de metro abandonada,Ire por ellos Sharon:Que hay de Yellow Dress? Janet:Seguro estara ahi Sharon:No vas a poder con los 2,Deberias llamar a Vision el podria ayudarte Janet:No,Hare esto sola En la base de Hank Yellow Jacket encuentra la ubicacion de todas las bases de metro abandonadas de la ciudad Yellow Jacket se coloca el cinturon de Ant Man y se va volando Yellow Jacket vuela por la ciudad En una estacion abandonada,Yellow Jacket llega volando Varios maleantes atacan a Yellow Jacket Yellow Jacket pelea con los maleantes dejando a todos heridos Yellow Jacket:Aqui no es En otra estacion de metro abandonada,Wasp llega Wasp se encuentra con varios maleantes Wasp y los maleantes pelean Wasp:Aqui no es En la estacion de metro de la Sociedad Serpiente El Rey cobra prepara un metro Viper sube al metro Viper:Todo esta listo? Rey cobra:Si,El metro deberia llevarnos hasta la antena Viper:Bien,Dile el resto que suba La sociedad serpiente sube al metro El metro avanza Yellow Jacket llega Yellow Jacket:Muy raro que un metro abandonado este en funcion,Debe ser ese! Wasp llega Wasp:Los tengo Yellow Jacket se coloca arriba de el metro Wasp llega lanzando piquetes de avispa a Yellow Jacket Wasp:Listo para un segundo round? Comienza una fuerte lluvia mientras la luz de la luna ilumina el metro Yellow Jacket:Nunca aprendes? Wasp:No facilmente Yellow Jacket:Voy a acabarte Wasp:Intentalo Comienza a escucharse la Cancion de Eminem "Love the way you lie" Wasp golpea a Yellow Jacket Yellow Jacket toma de el pie a Wasp y la tira Wasp se encoje y llena de pieques a Yellow Jacket Yellow Jacket en el suelo se levanta Wasp vuelve a su tamaño normal Yellow Jacket dispara a Wasp con su arma Wasp es herida Wasp se levanta y corre hacia Yellow Jacket Yellow Jacket toma a Wasp de el cuello Wasp se ecoje y lanza varios piquetes en la cara de Yellow Jacket Yellow Jackter vuela y dispara a Wasp desde el cielo Wasp esquiva los disparos,Vuela lo mas alto que puede y golpea a Yellow Jacket haciendo que se estrelle contra el metro Yellow Jacket esta herido Wasp toma a Yellow Jacket de el cuello yo lo lanza contra el metro Wasp golpea a Yellow Jacket avrias veces Wasp se encoje y lanza piquetes a Yellow Jacket en el pecho Yellow jacket intenta levantarse Wasp toma de el brazo a Yellow Jacket y lo lanza contra el metro Yellow Jacket esta herido Wasp lanza tantos piquetes a la cara de Yellow Jacket que hace que la mascara se rompa de una parte Wasp vuelve a su tamaño normal Wasp da un puñetazo en la cara a Yellow Jacket La cara de Yellow Jacket queda al descubierto Yellow Jacket agacha la mirada Wasp:Dejate ver Yellow Jacket levanta el rostro dejando ver a Hank Hank:Jan Wasp:Hank!? Hank se levanta y ve a Wasp Wasp corre hacia Hank y lo abraza mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas Hank abraza a Wasp Hank:No tenias que meterte Wasp ve a Hank y le da una cachetada Wasp:Eres una maldito! Hank intenta levantarse Wasp ayuda a Hank a levantarse Wasp:Aun asi te amo Hank:Debemos detenerlos,Planean rodear la ciudad con un gas que ayude a Viper controlar a todos Wasp:juntos podremos El metro llega a una antena Viper:Demasiado tarde Viper escala la antena con la maquina Viper:Quiero que los destruyan La Sociedad Serpiente rodea a Hank y Wasp Hank:Lista para luchar? Wasp:Sabes que naci lista Hank se quita el chaleco de Yellow Jacket y presiona su cinturon El traje de Ant Man cubre a Hank Antman:Presentia que el otro traje seria destruido El Rey cobra ataca a Antman Wasp pelea con Death Adder y Constrictior Bushmaster toma a Antman de el cuello Antman se encoje y comienza a luchar con el Rey cobra Antman:Ve con Viper Wasp:Pero y tu? Antman:Me encargare Wasp toma de los latigos a constrictior y lo lanza contra el metro Wasp lucha contra Death Adder dejandolo inconsiente Wasp:Bueno,Te dejo al resto Wasp vuela hacia lo alto de la antena Viper:No sabes a cuantas como tu conosco Wasp:Nadie igual a mi Wasp baja y pelea con Viper Wasp:Tu controlas a los reptiles no?,Por eso hiciste mutar a esos idiotas Viper sonrie Viper saca su lengua y sus ojos se tornan verdes Viper salta sobre Wasp Wasp carga a Viper y le da una patada Wasp lanza varios piquetes a Viper Viper saca sus garras e intenta atacar a Wasp Wasp se encoje y rodea los pies de Viper con piquetes Viper cae Viper:No vas a lograr destruir la maquina En el metro Antman pelea con el Rey cobra Antman logra hacer que el Rey cobra quede atrapado entre muchos metales Bushmaster se lanza contra Antman Antman:Quiza no conozcas a mis amigas Varias hormigas rodean a Bushmaster llevandolo a volar El Rey cobra se libera y ataca contra Antman Constrictior despierta y toma con sus latigos a Antman por el cuello mientras Death Adder lo golpea Antman:Vamos Mas hormigas llegan rodeando la cabeza de Constrictior Antman lucha contra Death Adder El Rey cobra se libera y golpea a Antman por la espalda Antman se encoje y corre por el brazo de Death Adder se hace grande justo en su cara dandole una patada Antman y el Rey cobra continuan peleando Antman da un cabezazo a el Rey cobra Rey Cobra:No lo entiendes,Somos superiores Antman golpea al Rey cobra en el estomago y lo deja caer de varios metros hacia abajo de el metro Antman:En que sentido? Antman mira hacia la antena Antman:Jan... En la antena Wasp y Viper continuan peleando Wasp toma a Viper y la lanza contra la maquina Viper:No hay forma de destruirla Wasp:Segura Wasp vuela fuera de la antenta y vuelve a su tamaño normal,Luego comienza a hacerce gigante hasta alcanzar el tamaño de la antena Wasp toma con un dedo a Viper y la atrapa en su puño Con su otro puño Wasp aplasta la antena destruyendo la maquina Wasp:El juego termino Wasp vuelve a su tamaño normal y baja con Hank Viper queda impactada,Wasp le da una patada en la cara dejandola inconsiente Wasp:Te quedas loco eh? Antman se quita el casco Hank:Sabia que podias hacerlo,Ya sabes hacerte mas grande Wasp:Gracias? En una pricion,La sociedad serpiente es puesta bajo a resto Viper esta en otra pricion en Canada Voz de Hank:Las cosas estan mejor asi,Que la gente siga pensando que he muerto En el departamento de Sharon Janet y Sharon se despiden Voz de Janet:Que pasara con Antman? Voz de Hank:Murio con Hank,Solo queda Yellow Jacket Se ve la tumba de de Hank Vision le esta poniendo flores a la tumba Janet llega con Vision En una torre de reloj,Yellow Jacket sin mascara esta hablando con Wasp Hank:Janet,Con todo lo que paso solo he pensando en algo,En ti Janet se sorprende Hank saca de su traje un anillo Hank:Janet Van Dyne,Te amo con todas mis fuerzas,Quieres casarte conmigo? Janet ve a Hank sorprendida Janet:Acepto! Hank abraza a Janet Hank y Janet se besan Fin... Escena Post Creditos. Una mujer esta caminando por AIM,Entra a una oficina En la oficina se encuentra Helmut Zemo Helmut:Melissa,Espero tengas noticias Melissa:La sociedad serpiente junto a Viper fueron derrotados por Wasp y lo que parece ser un nuevo heroe de que se hace llamar "Yellow Jacket" Helmut:El equipo que robaron?,Fue recuperado? Melissa:No,Ahora tenemos el equipo nosotros Helmut sonrie Helmut toma unos planos y los abre Melissa:Son los planos? Helmut:Lo son,Quiero que comience la construccion de la maquina Melissa:Lo ordenare justo ahora En los planos se muestra un traje de Modok Personajes/Cast *Ewan Mcgregor.........Ant Man/Yellow Jacket/Hank Pym *Eliza Dushku............Wasp/Janet Van Dyne *Olivia Wilde................Viper *Emily VanCamp..............Sharon Carter *Paul Bettany................Vision Categoría:Contenido de Amazing Studios Categoría:Películas de Amazing Studios